Magician Mickey
Magician Mickey is a Mickey Mouse short that was released in 1937. Synopsis When Donald Duck heckles Mickey's magic act, he ends up becoming the victim of many of his magic tricks. Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Walt Disney) *Donald Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Goofy (voiced by Pinto Colvig) Trivia *The short served as the inspiration for the Town Square Theater meet and greet for Mickey at the Magic Kingdom's Main Street, U.S.A. at Walt Disney World. *This was one of the cartoons where Donald shows his jealousy of Mickey being the star. *Magician Mickey has become a playable character in Disney Crossy Road. *Clips from this short were used in Down and Out with Donald Duck, with some of Mickey's lines redubbed by Les Perkins. *Clips from this short were also used in The Walt Disney Comedy and Magic Revue, Backstage Disney: The Main Street Electrical Parade, and Great Moments in Disney Animation. Releases Television *''Disneyland, episode #3.15: "All About Magic" *The New Mickey Mouse Club, episodes C-046 (March 21, 1977) and D-71 (April 24, 1978) *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #38 *Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #18 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #28 *Have a Laugh!, episode #25 *Treasures from the Disney Vault, October 15, 2018 (''Have a Laugh! version) Home video *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Mickey's Crazy Careers'' (VHS) *''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color'' (DVD) *''Walt Disney's Funny Factory with Mickey'' (DVD) Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: *Goofy, after raising the curtain, setting up the lighting for the stage and saying, "On with the show." *Donald blowing bubbles in his soda as a razz at Mickey. *Mickey creating pink bubbles, one of which is turned into a lobster that attacks Donald. *The entire scene with Goofy and the burnt-out spotlight bulb, which lights while he holds it in his hand and sticks his other finger in the empty socket. *The entire second act of the short is cut: after Donald first spews cards from his beak, it cuts to Donald jumping through Mickey's magic hoop, thus excising the following: **Donald getting squirted by his own bottle of soda when Mickey uses it against him. **Donald falling in his box seat, which splashes with water. **Donald grabbing Mickey's wand and inadvertently creates an ice cream cone which blasts him in the face. **Mickey shrinking Donald down and forming multiples of him before shooting him into an egg, which he then breaks open in his hat, returning Donald to full size again. **Donald grabbing the wand again and breaking it, causing it to turn into a boxing cactus plant that punches him offstage. *Donald threatening Mickey with the latter's pistol and Mickey warning him that it's loaded. Gallery Magicianmickey03.jpg|Title card AdorableMickey1.png Tumblr mesxhbnQkj1qjhlhko1 1280.jpg Tumblr n4nw3nXc5T1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Angry donald on stage.jpg Magician mickey.jpg 1937-magicien-4.jpg 1937-magicien-5.jpg 1937-magicien-6.jpg 1937-magicien-7.jpg 1937-magicien-8.jpg donald and ice cream cone.jpg singed donald spewing cards.jpg mickey showing donald cards.jpg donald firing firework shot at mickey.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:1937 shorts Category:Featured shorts